Speak Now
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: I heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," There's a silence, There's my last chance, I stand up with shaking hands. Speak Now by T. Swift Seddie One-Shot Love Ya'll!


**Enjoy.**

**I. No. Own. I Didn't Steal This Idea From Anyone Or Anything! And Yes, I Know That It Is A Little OOC! It should be...**

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

I can't believe I actually here. I wasn't even invited. By the way, I'm Sam. Sam Puckett. I'm 26 years old and am in love with Freddie Benson. I have been gone from Seattle for 7 years! I didn't think any would remember me, including Freddie.

_I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:_

So, I sneak in unnoticed. I see Gibby and Shane. I see some other work buddies AKA tech buddies of yours too. I see her family, all looking like they owned the place. I snorted. Somewhere, I heard her yelling at a bridesmaid, most likely wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. When we were younger, she always wanted to be married in a dress like that. I laughed at her and I'm laughing now. Speaking of dresses, I wasn't even wearing one. I was wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. But I knew you didn't want your bride to be this way. I lost myself in a daydream where everything goes right...

_"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now,'"_

_Fun gestures are exchanged,_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march,_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains,_  
_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,_  
_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,_  
_But I know you wish it was me,_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

Everyone doesn't notice me; thank God. Then, everyone takes their seats and I hid behind a curtain; I was obviously not invited by your lovely bride-to-be. I hear the organ start plying 'Here Comes The Bride' but it sounds like a death march. I watched the bridesmaids and the flower girl and ring bearer walk down the isle and then her. She floats down the isle but I know that you wish it was me walking down the isle. You wish it was me, don't you?

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

_I hear the preacher say,_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance,_  
_I stand up with shaking hands,_  
_All eyes on me,_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_  
_But I'm only lookin' at you,_

After everyone's attention was at the altar, I snuck into the back row. No one saw me...except Gibby. He stared at me and I stared back with pleading eyes and put a finger to my lips. He looked away, saying nothing. I sighed. He won't say anything. I heard the preacher say, "If anyone objects to these two being married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a short silence; this was my last chance. I put my hands on the chair in front of me and stand up, raising one of my hands, that I noticed was shaking. Everyone's eyes were on me; horrified looks from everyone in the room, except from Mrs. Benson. But I'm only looking at you.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

"I object. I'm...not the kind of girl who would rudely barge in on a white veil occasion, but Freddie, you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. Freddie, Fredward, Fredwad, Freddo! You need to hear me out. I LOVE you! I have forever! Since we first met back in kindergarten...I highly doubt you remember though! I mean, why would you! I just had to tell you before you married the wrong person...Just don't say yes or I do! I'll meet you at the backdoor o the church. Don't wait or say a single vow, please. Besides, they said, 'Speak now'. I love you." I said staring at him.

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

You walked up to me and smiled slightly. You said, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux. I didn't say my vows, I'm soo glad you were around when he said, 'Speak now'." He leaned and kissed me soundly. Everyone started clapping and cheering, minus the bride, her family except one person. I was in heaven; I couldn't breathe, I coun't think. The only thing that was real was Freddie. You pulled away and rested your forehead against mine. "I love you too. I'll be right back." I nodded and he left. Your bride looked petrified.

_And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."_

Mrs. Benson rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. "I told you to come and you did! Thank you! For saving my baby boy.." She whispered in my ear. I laughed but hugged her back. Wendy hugged me next. Gibby and Shane hugged me as well. Spencer even came and hugged me. Okay, I was wrong. A lot of people remembered me and missed me.

I was in deep conversation with Gibby and Wendy when your lovely ex-bride snapped out of her trance. "WAIT! You can't just come here and steal my husband to be! He was supposed to marry me! You snuck in and stole him from me! Why would you do that to me Sam?"

"Because you did it to me Carly!" I know right? Shocker. Freddie's bride was Carly. Her dad loved the idea and Freddie. Her mom was stuck up and Spencer didn't have a say, but if he did...

But yes, Carly Shay stole Freddie from me. He was never really mine but, she still knew that I loved him...

"Why would you do this to me?" Carly asked in a whisper. "We were best friends."

"I know that, but did you stop to think that you might hurt someone?" She shook her head. "Well there you go!" I turned back to Gibby and Wendy. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and saw Carly. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. For everything. You can have Freddie." Spencer came and hugged her and then I saw you. Dressed in your old Levi's and a t-shirt. You grinned at me and I smiled back. You took my hand and led me to the door.

"Wait," I said. You looked confused but I ran back to Carly's crying form and hugged her. "I forgive you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. I walked back to you and you kissed my temple.

Four months later, I walked down the isle, after my Maid of Honor Carly and Freddie's Best Man, Spencer. I reached the altar and took Freddie's hands. We smiled at each other.

"We are gathered here today..."

_Fin_


End file.
